Une mission pas si mal!
by louloutte22
Summary: Alors qu'il est en mission, Iruka est attaqué par des ninjas ennemis qui en veulent à l'un des rouleaux qu'il transporte. Mais quand ces ninjas le drogue, un ANBU fait son apparition et le tire de ce mauvais pas. Cependant, la drogue fait son œuvre. L'ANBU se fait donc un devoir de soulager Iruka et, pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage, lui bande les yeux
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : ****Genre :** Romance yaoi **Ragint :** M** Disclaimer** **:**Les personnages et l'univers de** NARUTO **appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto **Note:** je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour l'orthographe dsl

_**chapitre 1 :**_

Bondissant d'un arbre à l'autre en direction de konoha exerçant une forte concentration de chakra au niveau de mes pieds augmentant ainsi radicalement ma vitesse traversant la for**ê**t a toute allure.

Le soleil brillé est la chaleur devené étouffante le printemps venait tout juste de commencer est pourtant on se serait crue en plein mois d'aout l'été s'annoncer plutot difficile bien que j'aprécié le beau temps cela en devenais vraiment déplaisant.

Je décidais alors de m'accordais quelques minutes avant de reprendre la route je m'adossais à un arbre et releva mon masque tout en essuyant mon front perlé de sueur un soupir s'échappa alors de ma bouche.

Ma mission ne fut pas bien compliquée mais, un peu longue il fallait avouer que j'avais pris l'habitude d'etre entouré de ses garnements est que l'on ne trouvait pas le temps de se s'ennuyer quand c'est trois là étais réunis.

Le silence ne pouvait que me montrais la sinistre vérité l'équipe sept était complètement détruite et en tant que sensei je me retrouvais impuissant je n'avais rien pu faire pour les aider les choses avaient belle est bien changée sasuke était parti accomplir sa vengeance auprès d'orochimaru naruto suivait son entrainement avec jairaya quand a sakura c'est tsunade qui s'occupait d'elle tandis que moi j'enchainais missions sur missions.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées quand un énorme bruit me ramena à la réalité.

Je mis mon masque et courut inquiet en direction de l'explosion elle était si près du village ça pouvait etre une menace à prendre au sérieux je sortie alors un kunai et dissimula ma présence me cachent à travers les arbres afin de ne pas me faire repérer et de pouvoir analysé la situation.

Quatre ninjas était rassemblé vue leurs bandeaux trois fessait partie du village d'iwa et le dernier de konoha le menaçants d'une épée pointée sous la gorge tandis qu'un autre tenté de lui faire avalait une fiole contenant un liquide d'une couleur bleu je ne pu identifier le ninja de konoha vu la distance qu'il nous séparés

Brusquement le troisième ninja d'iwa qui n'avait pas bougé depuis mon arrivée lui arracha sa s'accoche s'énervant

" Il est ou dit le nous"

Il ouvrit la s'accoche et la retourna pour y faire tomber son contenue je décidais d'intervenir et lui trancha la gorge le tuant sur le coup je saisis l'objet tant convoité par les hommes m'apercevant qu'il sagissé d'un parchemin de technique secrète.

Les deux ninjas reculèrent lachant à l'occasion leur victime est se mirent en position de défenses hurlent un

"Merde un anbu de konoha "

Je lança le parchemin dans les air est me jeta a leurs rencontres je leva juste la main pour récupérer le parchemin qui retombait du ciel j'entendis alors les deux corps inerte des ninjas tombés sur le sol c'était fini pour eux.

Je me retournis est m'aperçus que leur victime n'est autre qu'iruka je m'approcha de lui il avait l'air mal au point

"Sa va" lui demandais-je

Je relevas alors juste un peu mon masque d'anbu pour qu'il ne découvre pas mon identité meme s'il fessait partie de mes compagnons je ne pouvais lui dévoiler ma mission était top secret.

Je renifla la fiole à l'odeur je constata qu'ils l'avaient drogué un mélange de serum de vérité avec un aphrodisiaque est vue son état a trop forte dose il avait les joues toutes rouge sa réspiration était saccadé il tremblé comme une feuille je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever mais, il chancela sur ses jambes puis retomba aussi vite les fesses par terre.

"C'est mauvais"lui lance ai-je

Je m'accroupie en fasse de lui prenant son menton entre mes doigts pour qu'il me fixe

"Hé calme toi tu peux me voir"

Sa seule réponse fut un "an-bu" à peine compréhensible

"Oui un camarade tu peux te détendre tu es sous l'effet d'une drogue dont je n'ai malheureusement pas l'antidote, tu comprends"

"Oui" me souffla-t-il "

Je lui conseilla alors de se détendre et qu'il se mette à l'aise ne serait ce qu'un peu plus

"Qu'allez-vous me faire...je vous empris"me questionna-t-il tout en halètent

Je descendis son bandeau sur ses yeux l'empechant ainsi de voir et retira mon masque d'anbu et ma veste

"Ne le retire pas sa génerait"

"euh je" bégaya-t-il

Je posa alors mon doigt sur sa bouche lui soufflant un chut il compris ce qui allait ce passé est se mit a rougir de plus belle pendant ce temps j'en profita pour retirer mes gants lui écartant les cuisses je déboutona son pantalon est descendit sa braguette introduisant au passage ma main dans son caleçon.

J'enroulérent mes doigts sur son membre est commença de douces caresses c'est halètement se fit de plus en plus irrégulier il posa ses mains sur sa bouche esséyant d'étouffer ses gémissements.

Je continua ainsi les meme mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde la lèvre inférieure tout en se libérant dans ma main à ce moment précis mon esprit s'arreta je pense que je vue la scène la plus érotique qui m'était donné de voir de toute ma vie il était magnifique bien plus attrayant que toutes les femmes que j'avais connues j'en prisonné ses lèvres d'un baissé fougueux et tendre à la fois puis lécha une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe.

"Encore" me souffla t-il

Son sexe c'était redressé fièrement gonflé de plaisir.

"C'est bien" lui affirme-ai-je "Dès que tu auras joui autant que tu peux tu te sentiras mieux"

Une fois terminée la drogue dissipée de son organisme je remis mon masque ma veste ainsi que mes gants puis lui replaça son bandeau sur le front tout en lui caressant une dernière fois le visage après mètre assuré qu'il allé mieux et qu'il était capable de marcher nous repartimes en direction du village le trajet se fit dans un silence total.

"Nous sommes arrivés" je lui remis le rouleau puis lui lança un "bye" avant de vouloir m'éclipser mais, je senti sa main me saisir par la manche

Il fixa le sol puis releva la t**ê**te" Je...je...serais t-il possible de ..vous revoir "me bégaya-t-il

Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'iruka pouvait etre aussi mignon il ressenblé à un enfant timide je ne pu le trouvé qu'adorable enfin de conte la mission n'avait pas était si ennuyante que sa surtout la fin

Je plaqua ma main sur ses yeux l'empéchant de voir et releva mon masque déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes puis m'éclipsa le lésant devant la porte de konoha


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE2 :**_

Comment j°avais pu en arrivé là c°était inimaginable moi kakashi hatake l°un des plus fort shinobi du village de konoha se retrouvé enfermé dans un conteneur a poubelle sa en devenais vraiment ridicule

**_QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT_**

Une semaine c°était écoulé depuis l°incident avec iruka je ne l°avais toujours pas revu pourtant la même image n°arrêté pas de se bousculé dans ma tete depuis se fameux jour.

Ses joues rosies lui se mordant la lèvre inférieure ses doigts agrippant l°herbe sa respiration saccadée et ses petits gémissements de plaisir qui l°essayé tant bien que mal d°étouffé , résonnaient dans ma tete si sa continué j°allais devenir fou.

Il était temps pour moi d°agir je décidais donc de me rendre a l°académie et de le prendre en embuscade. Je me camouflais alors a la vue des regards dans un arbre qui donné vu a la seule porte de sortie de l°académie,attendant ma proie.

La sonnette retenti est les élèves sortirent,deux heures c°était déjà écoulé tout les élèves étaient déjà rentaient chez eux et certainement tout les professeurs aussi pourtant ,j°était sur qu°il était toujours la ma source était fiable pendant ces deux heures j°avais eu le temps d°interrogé un de ses élève le sharigan s'avérait être très utile.

Je savais qu°il était un ninja sérieux le genre de type a ne jamais s°arrêté après tout c°était sa réputation,mais bon shinobi ou pas je commençais vraiment a m°impatienté mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas débarqué dans sa salle de cour et l°allongé sur son bureau ,un frisson me parcouru a l°idée et l°image de cette scène.

Le meilleur moyen si je voulais qu°il tombe dans mes bras et ce soir si possible c°était de l°invité a mangé mine de rien et de le séduire . Normalement sa devait marcher après tout je n°avais jamais essuyé aucun échec mais d°un autre coté c°était la première fois aussi que je tentais de séduire un homme. Je soupira sa commencé vraiment a m°irrité bien plus que je n°aurais voulu et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tout simplement oublié cette histoire.

Il fallait vraiment que je me calme je posa alors ma main sur mon front tentant de reprendre mes esprits ce n°ai pas parce que il c'était passé sa que sa changé la moindre chose a notre relation et lui dire que c°était moi l°anbu était tout bonne m°en impossible, mieux fallait évité.

Au bout de plus trois heure d°attentes devant cette foutu académie il sorti enfin mais accompagné d°une jeune femme plutôt ravissante riant ensemble, ils avaient L°air de bien s°entendre ce qui m° énervais. Elle l°invita a mangé celui-ci accepta mon plan était fichu elle m°énervé vraiment.

J'entre pris de lés devancaient afin d'arrivé en premier je voulais savoir la nature de leurs relation aprés tout je savais qu'iruka était un homme assez convoitait. Arrivé sur les lieux je découvrais le restaurants tout petit sans salle une simple terrasse avec quatre table pas moyen déspionné .

Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour me cacher et sur les toits je n°aurais pas entendu leurs conversation je voulais absolument savoir qu°elle était leur relation. Il fallait que je trouve une solution j°aperçu alors un conteneur a poubelle je n°allais pas comme même faire sa et pis merde ils allaient arrives d°une seconde à l°autre.

J°ouvris la poubelle puis entra a l°intérieure

_**Fin flash back**_

Ridicule c°était le mot approprié l°odeur était horrible depuis quand j°en était arrivé la. Ils arrivèrent sur place est s°installèrent la serveuse prie leurs commande ils parlèrent d°une chose est d°une autre tout au long du repas leur relation était juste amical a première vue . La serveuse apporta alors les desserts tout en leur souhaitent une bonne continuation elle aborda alors un tout autre sujet

« dites moi iruka avez-vous quelqu°un dans votre vie »je me douter qu°elle n°était pas si désintéressé

A ces propos iruka s°étouffa avec son dessert il prie son verre et avala un gorgé

« non je n°ai personne »

« vraiment pourtant vous avez l°air différent de la dernière fois qu°on c°est vu et l°instinct féminin ne se trompe rarement »

Il rougit est lui répondu

« Vous avez certainement raison j°ai rencontré quelqu°un lors de ma dernière mission cette personne ma sauvé est les événements on prie une drôle de tournure est depuis je n°arrête pas dit pensé »

« lui avez-vous déclaré votre amour »

« Les chose ne sont pas si facile passons » il soupira puis fini par « Je paie l°addition et je vous raccompagne »

Ils partirent je soupira quelle journée j°avais passé l°age pour ces conneries maintenant je savais qu°il n°y avait rien entre cette femme et lui. Le problème c°est qu°il était tombé amoureux de cette anbu sans nom et sans visage quelle comédie j°était mon propre rival mais,dans l°immédiat il fallait que je sorte de la.

J°ouvris le couvercle de la poubelle pour tombé nez a nez sur asuma et kurenai il rigola a ne plus en pouvoir respiré tandis qu°elle était choqué tout en questionnent sur le pourquoi du comment

Je lui répondis « une mauvaise soirée même très mauvaise »avant de m°éclipsais pour aller prendre une douche


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapitre 3**_

* * *

Arrivé devant mon appartement j'ouvris la porte puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Je tournai le bouton du robinet du lavabo puis passa ma tête dessous. L'eau était froide ce qui me rafraichit un peu, Je tentai de me remettre les idées en place comment j'avais pu en arriver là ça n'avait aucun sens mais vraiment aucun, beaucoup de questions me tracassaient mais aucune réponse n'était cohérente.

Était-ce vraiment une simple attirance ou y avait-il plus le mot amour traversa alors mon cerveau ce que je m'efforçai de rejeter aussi vite !On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux si facilement.

Je soupirai puis m'adossèrent contre le mur mes cheveux non séchés, égoutés sur mes vêtements et le sol. L'eau traversa mon teeshirt les gouttes froides coulées le long de mon dos ce qui me fit frissonné.Je rejetai ma tête en arrière fixant le plafond c'est vrai que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose dans le domaine de l'amour mais cette théorie était juste inimaginable.

Non! ce que je ressenté était juste de la curiosité et pas plus! Mais alors pourquoi avoir été jaloux de cette femme et pourquoi se vide.

Me torturant avec toutes mes pensées je décidai de prendre ma douche j'en avais fort besoin, après avoir reussi à éliminer l'odeur de mon escapade dans les poubelles je m'installai dans mon lit avec mon icha icha paradis. Il avait fallu que je me lave trois fois les cheveux pour que cette puanteur disparaise une fois pour toutes.

Ma fierté venait d'en prendre un bon coup et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant il avait fallu que je tombe sur des jonnins si je pouvais compter sur la discrétion de kureinai il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit le de cas d'Azuma, par moments il pouvait se comporter de façon très enfantine il ne manquerait certainement pas l'occasion de me charrier il fallait que je m'y prépare.

J'ouvris mon livre où se situe le marque-page et me focalisa sur ma lecture mais les lettres me parurent floues et les mots incompréhensibles biens que je l'aie déjà lu au moins 6 fois.

Et lui que ressentait-il ? Et ce qu'il avait Aimé Être touché par un homme? Ou avait-il été dégouté? Et s'il avait su que c'était moi comment aurait-il réagi?

À ce qui l'avait pu confier à son rendez-vous sa n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire ou peut-être que je me fessais des films.

Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser je décidai alors de fermer mon bouquin sa ne serve à rien de m'obstiner à lire j'avais perdu toute concentration.

J'essaya alors de dormir mais peine perdue je me tourni et me retourni dans toutes les positions inimaginables. La nuit fut longue et quand les premiers rayons de soleil fit leurs aparétions et les petits sifflements des oiseaux retentissent je commença alors à m'endormir

* * *

un bruit m'estirpa de mon sommeil. Toc ! Toc !

J'entrouvis les yeux et regarda le chevet ou était posée le reveil 8H13 la nuit avait était courte meme trés courte.

Je me levas de mon lit est pris au passage mon pantalon et mon masque posé sur une chaise et les enfilas en vitesse tout en me dirigant vers la source de mon manque de sommeil.

J'ouvris alors la porte mon cœur rata un battement quand je m'aperçu qu'il s'agisser d'iruka Je devais rever que fessait-il là ? Il avait découvéres que c'était moi l'anbu ?

A première vue il n'avait pas l'air en colère

Il begaya un "ka-kashi-san"

Mon coeur s'accelera il n'y avait plus aucun doute il était au courant ses joues était rouge, il me fit un signe de tete je suivis alors son regard et réalisas que j'étais a moitié dénudé.

Sous la surprise de voir que c'était lui je n'avais pas fini de fermer mon pantalon ce qui laisser transparaitre mon érection matinale. Je m'en présas de me refroquer correctement énormément gêner par la situation. Et pis merde! Après tout quel homme ne se réveillé pas dans cet état même lui devait connaitre sa .

Je repris mes esprits et lui demanda calmement.

« Iruka Sensei je peux d'aider »

Sa gêne était palpable et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à sa, mais il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et continua.

"Lele hokage m'a demandé de vous transmettre que vous deviez la rejoindre dans son bureau le plus vite possible."

Ouf! Ce n'était que ça il voulait que je fasse une crise cardiaque. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'il se soit aperçu que c'était moi à ce moment j'avais pris les précautions pour qu'il ne le remarque pas et vue son état je doutais qu'il puisse même se rappeler ce qui s'était passé en détail. Il ne devait avoir que des flashs ses souvenirs devaient être vague même très vague.

Il ne semblait pas avoir fait le rapprochement aussi non je doute qu'il soit venu mais d'un autre côté c'était aussi la première fois que l'hokage envoyé iruka pour me convoquer.

Non! il fallait que j'arrête de trop réfléchir! il ne savait rien! Il fallait juste que je garde mon sang-froid et il ne soupçonnerait rien.

"Je me prépare et j'arrive veut tu entrer en attendant"

"Non! non c'est bon merci je vais vous attendre ici" Me répondit-il aussitôt.

"D'accord je me dépêche." Lui affirmai-je.

Tout en refermant la porte de mon appartement puis d'en ressortir une bonne dizaine de minutes après il était toujours là adossé à la rambarde les mains dans les poches.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors en direction du bureau de l'hokage il ne dit pas un mot il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées iruka n'était pas une pipelette mais ce n'était pas non plus son genre de ne pas parler.

À cette allure nous allions arriver et je louperais ma chance, j'entre pis alors la conversation

"Ça va iruka Sensei? J'espère que les missions que vous confie le village ne sont pas trop dangereuse?"Lui demandais-je

Il piqua un fard et s'arrêta sur place "Non pourquoi vous me demandez sa" s'exclama-t-il sa voix était trenblante.

Il paraissait désemparé intuition féminine mon cul il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelque chose le perturbé et ce quelque chose ne pouvait être que ce qui c'était passé entre lui et moi ou plutôt entre lui est cette anbu.

"tu as l'air un peu fatigué alors je me demandé je ne voulais pas te contrarier"

"Je suis désolé kakashi-san de m'avoir emporté je suis un peu susceptible en ce moment"

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre

"non je ne fais aucune mission importante juste des missions secondaires rien de bien dangereux" me répondit-il avec un faux sourire

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence nous arrivâmes devant le bâtiment je venais de foirer mon occasion il fallait que j'improvise mais rien ne me venait. Il me stoppa dans ma réfection pour me saluer merde il allait partir il fallait que je dise quelque chose réfléchi, réfléchi.

"Veux-tu manger."

Il me regarda surpris un sourcil haussé, mais quelle débille quesque je racontais il fallait que je rattrape le coup je ne pouvais pas l'invité a mangé ce n'était pas une fille.

"je veux dire que samedi une soirée est organisée entre ninjas de konoha et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir... on mangera un morceau"

Mais que j'étais con des fois quelle excuse bidon jamais il ne marcherait là dans et pourtant il me fit un grand sourire avant de me répondre

"Avec plaisir" puis il Pati

Ça avait marché je n'avais plus qu'à réfléchir il me restait deux jours pour trouver un plan

* * *

5 minutes que j'étais plantée là fixant la porte fallait-il vraiment que je rentre les cries resonnaient je pariais que tous les villageois l'avaient entendu parfois elle ressenblé un monstre.

Je prie alors mon courage à deux mains et frappa toc! toc!

"entrer"

sa voix était ferme chizune était à côté d'elle avec Tonton dans les bras l'ambiance était électrique elle essaya de parler mais Tsunade la coupa dans son élan

"tais-toi chizune" Son ton était menaçant chizune ne put que se contraindre

"Kakashi j'ai une mission à te confier je voudrais que tu te rendes à Shikoku le plus vite possible tu y trouveras un homme prénommé hitsumi je voudrais que tu lui transmettes une lettre."M'ordonna-t-elle en me tendent l'enveloppe

Quand je sortie de la piece j'entendis chizune murmuré un _tu ne conte meme pas le prévenire._

Quand le soleil fut à son zénith j'arriva à destination je me rendis en ville et entrai dans une brasserie. Une serveuse prit ma commande j'en profitai alors pour lui demander si elle connaissait un homme nommé hitsumi

" Non désolé mais si vous voulez je peux demander au patron il connaît pratiquement tout le monde dans cette ville." Me répondit-elle avec un sourire

"merci c'est gentil."

Elle revenu un bon quart d'heure après, avec mon assiette et me donna l'information que je lui avais demandée tout en me souhaitant une bonne continuation. J'avalai alors mon repas avant de me rendre à l'adresse indiquer par la serveuse.

Une salle de jeux je commençais à avoir un mauvais pressentiment un bruit s'échappa des buissons ce qui attira mon attention ino étrangler Shoji tandis que shikamaru ésséyé de les calmer mais à quoi ils jouaient et que fessaient-ils dissimulé dans les buissons.

Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire en matière de filature. Les messes basses de chizune me reveni en tête sa ne senté pas bon j'entra dans la salle plusieurs hommes joués je me présentai à l'accueil ou on m'indiqua l'homme que je rehercher et me précisa aussi qu'il s'agissait du patron

Je me présentai à hitsumi et lui remit la lettre que ce dernier s'empressa d'ouvrir

"C'est hors de question elle avait déjà promis de me payer il y a plus de six mois je veux mon argent"m'hurla-t-il.

Sa colère était visible de la fumée aurait presque pu sortir de ces oreilles dans quel pétrin m'avait-elle encore embarqué

Soudain la porte s'ouvri ino shikamaru et Shoji firent leurs aparétion menaçant la fille qui se trouver à l'accueil ino l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à ce mètre à genoux est lui mit un kunai sous la gorge.

"Donne nous la caisse" La voix de shikamaru était complètement détaché.

Un vacarme s'en suit c'était quoi ce délire? À quoi ils jouaient. Le jeu d'acteur des garçons était pathétique shoji trenblé shikamaru baillé au cornet par contre ino prenait son rôle à coeur aparrament.

Je constatai qu'ils avaient retiré leur bandeau parfois stunade pouvait être cruel.

La pauvre jeune fille cria en pleurant "Papa sauve-moi." ino resserra alors sa poigne sur ses cheveux tout en l'insutant Ok il fallait que ça paraisse réel mais là elle était devenu folle.

"Prenait la caisse mais je vous en supplie laisser ma fille."hurla hitsumi.

"Ça suffit libéré là où j'en finis maintenant avec vous"lançais-je tout en mettant en position d'attaque.

Je me jetèrent alors à leurs rencontres, nous simulés un combat et ils s'enfuirs semblant d'être désavantagé.

La jeune fille me sauta au cou pour me remercier et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes a travers mon masque.

Je m'arrangeai alors avec histumi pour oublier la dette de l'hokage en contrepartie d'avoir sauvé sa fille et son établissement. Tsunade était vraiment une sale peste ce n'était pas très digne d'un hokage il fallait qu'elle aprenne à prendre ces responsabilités


End file.
